Blind
by teentitansrobstar
Summary: Phineas' attention- or lack thereof- reduces Isabella to tears yet again. Can everyone's favorite Englishmen dry her eyes- and perhaps do a little more? Ferbella


**Hi, everybody! Fanfiction's one and only Fluff Machine is back in business! Did you guys miss me? ;) Boy, it sure is good to be back. I totally needed a little break from the novel I've been working on. And what better writing break to take than to write a fluffy little oneshot for the wonderful world of Phineas and Ferb? Now, I'm going to ask politely that my Phinebella readers don't gang up, plot together against me, and then shoot me, because yes. This is a Ferbella fiction. I just wanted to give it a shot, guys! Geez, you'd think the world was ending just because teentitansrobstar decides to write for an uncommon pairing. Sheesh. (Okay, maybe I'm a **_**tad**_** paranoid, nervous about/not used to writing for this couple, but, what can you do?) In any event, I hope everyone enjoys the show- as usual- just the same. Now, without further ado,**

Blind, a Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction

A 17-year-old Isabella sat, isolated, on a park bench. She sniffled quietly; the park was very remote on the autumn afternoon. She felt so alone, and it was terrible how used she was to the feeling. Only a few joggers passed by the bench now and then, and she felt their silent empathy- however, there was no relief from her sorrow.

It was fall break. Gretchen was at a high ropes course camp all week; Ginger had gone to visit family worlds away. Everyone was doing _something_, and she was left alone. Usually she would've been more active during a break, but she had really wanted downtime from her hectic life. That, and she was expecting that Phineas and Ferb would be there to keep her company.

_Phineas. _Just the thought of him brought a new wave of tears (he had, after all, been the reason for the tears in the first place). Contrary to Isabella's assumptions, he was a way at a young engineer's conference. In fact, he had been so excited, and in such a hurry to get there he forgot to tell Isabella where he was going- or that he was going at all, for that matter. For her, one afternoon he was there, the next he was gone.

And she just felt so… forgotten.

In all the years they had known each other, Phineas had never recognized Isabella as more than a friend. He had never acknowledged her feelings, never even brought up the topic.

Then again, what was she expecting? What she was really expecting (what she had been expecting for seven years), she told herself, was that Phineas would eventually grow up like the rest of them had learned to, get his head out of the clouds, and ground himself in whatever he wanted to do instead of trying to constantly be spontaneous.

But it never happened.

Isabella eventually came to terms with the fact that the reasons she had once loved Phineas so dearly were also the reasons that he had broken her heart so severely. There was nothing else for it.

And now she was finally realizing that all of her wishes for him would never happen; all of her Phineas-related dreams would never come true.

It made her absolutely miserable. Unlike many other girls, this was her first falling-out, and she never dreamt it could hurt as much as it did.

This is what led her to crying on a park bench on a Monday afternoon.

As she was wrapped up in her own thoughts, isolation, and misery, it was a great surprise when she heard a smooth, gentle voice call,

"Isabella?"

She hiccupped in surprise and looked for the source of the voice. Instead, she found herself staring at a handkerchief. Despite herself, she smiled waterily. Taking the offering, she said shakily,

"Thanks, Ferb."

He sat down next to her. Throughout the years, he had always remained a man of action, and gave her a hard, questioning gaze.

"It's nothing irregular," she responded despondently. Ferb's eyes lit in realization, and his expression smoothed into empathy. He offered his hand, and Isabella took it gratefully, shaking her head.

"I've finally come to terms, you know?" she said tearfully. Ferb simply nodded.

_He's always listening to me, investing his time, _she realized.

"I mean, what do you do when you realize that the person who you thought was the love of your life was just... just…" her voice trailed off as she searched in vain for the words.

"Not meant to be?" Ferb finished with a hint of empathy.

"Mm-hm."

"Believe me, Bell, I know how it feels."

Isabella started for a moment. _He called me 'Bell'. No one's ever called me that. _It was with such a heartfelt tone that he said it that she couldn't help but ask,

"You do?"

Ferb nodded.

"What- what do you do? I mean, I just feel like I'm lost."

"If you feel the need, you cry."

"Got that covered," Isabella said hoarsely with a smile.

"You mull things over a bit."

"Oh, believe me, I've done plenty of that."

Ferb smiled, and then finished simply,

"And then you move on."

Isabella was startled slightly.

"You just… move on? Just like that?"

Ferb frowned in concentration.

"Well, no. It might take some time, but," he looked straight at Isabella and smiled, "someone will have your heart again. You just need to redefine yourself."

"Redefine yourself…" Isabella repeated, taking mental note of the statement. And she looked at Ferb, gentleness in his eyes and the sun sparkling and the backdrop of slowly falling leaves set, she says it one more time:

"Redefine yourself."

And suddenly, something clicked. She held on tighter to the hand of her shoulder-to-cry-on, her confidant.

Her best friend.

As she was looking into Ferb's kind, caring eyes, the question on his lips, and wondering why she didn't realize it sooner, something clicked. She hadn't gotten it. All these years, all the wasted tears, she hadn't gotten it. The very reason _she _was crying translated to the British boy that she had watched observe the world all these years.

And she did the only thing that made sense.

She laughed.

She laughed at the irony the world presented her. Ferb looked at her questioningly. She looked him right in the eyes, then leaned on his shoulder and asked him nonchalantly,

"How long have you waited?"

Ferb pretended to be shocked; he pretended not to know what in the world she was talking about.

"I'm sorry?"

Isabella smiled coyly, because she already knew the truth. She turned to face him.

"How long have you waited?"

Ferb accepted defeat and brushed back a lock of her hair before fixing his gaze on the horizon.

"Almost as long as you waited for him."

Isabella scooted closer to him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He looked at her incredulously.

"What for?"

"For being so darn blind."

They looked at each other, conveying so many emotions in just one gaze. I'm sorry, you're forgiven, isn't this funny, why didn't I realize sooner, I've been so stupid, and most importantly:

I love you.

Eyes twinkling, they clasped hands.

Isabella was remembering something Candace had said in jest a long time ago.

"_That means I'm gonna marry Phineas!" Isabella had said in excitement._

"_Or Ferb." Candace replied with a smirk._

Suddenly, that didn't sound so bad.

They'd finally found what they were searching for.

After so many years of confusion and pain and growing into who they would be, they'd found their missing links:

Each other.

* * *

**Ack! I really just don't know what to think about this one, guys. Allow me to apologize if I've lost a bit of character integrity in the midst of this story. I mean, I thought it was pretty cute, all-in-all, but… I just… AH! I think I'm going to go argue with myself… in the meantime, I would absolutely love reviews~ you guys are the greatest!**

_**Out for now,**_

_**teentitansrobstar**_


End file.
